


This Cat and Mouse Game We Play

by Undead_Immortals



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate universe - Mafia, Dick is a Cop, Jason is a mafia leader, alcohol and guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_Immortals/pseuds/Undead_Immortals
Summary: Jason is a mafia leader during the prohibition time and Dick has put the task on himself to take the other down.





	This Cat and Mouse Game We Play

Gotham was a harbor city. Which makes it an easy point to sneak in... Less than legal items. Like alcohol or guns. It was extremely easy to hide alcohol from the police, honestly. As long as they didn't go smell every single bottle of water, they wouldn't find the ones that had something different in them.

Guns were a lot more difficult but then again... Most cops could be bought to look the other way when they find things. Some would even stay quiet if you gave them some whiskey. Ever since the prohibition started, whiskey was almost as valuable as gold. Granted if you had the good one. What some people wouldn't pay for the stuff… It was almost insane.

Of course, there were plenty of people ready to capitalize on this. Gangsters and crooks getting the goods inside the city and selling them on to others. Making a little fortune in the progress. Why wouldn't they? Cops were corrupt. Politicians too. No one was innocent.

And Jason Todd least of all. He was the type of scum that made other people seem like godsend angels. Charming and equally as deadly. He made a pretty name for himself getting alcohol into the city. Unlike the common idiot thugs, he didn't use the oh so obvious harbor. Risk getting caught. Risk having to pay cops to stay quiet. No he just brought them in using the roads. Straight through the front of the city. So stupid no one would ever think to do it. It's exactly why he did it. Barely any checkpoints. Easy to avoid if you have a few good look-outs under your payroll.

Eventually, his name became the highest on the list. You wanted a drink? You went to one of Todd's men. Needed a weapon? Todd had you covered. No drugs though. No understood why not. He could easily make that work too. But for some reason, he always immediately shut the conversation down when it arrived.

Not even the police dared go after him. The ones that weren't corrupt as hell at least. He was almost never alone. He was always armed. But if those weren't a problem, then the fact that he was rarely spotted at all would make things a lot more difficult. He kept to the shadows and the alleys. What if you wanted to talk to Todd? Try to smoke him out that way? You had to prove yourself worthy of his time. After all, he was a busy man.

All this added up to make a difficult case to deal with. And Jason knew this all too well. He was almost untouchable by police. And other scum? Hell, they feared him. He looked like a sweet guy when he wanted to. But under that charm and smile, he could be truly ruthless. There are rumors about how he killed a man by beating him to death. All because he showed up a few minutes late.

While that rumor in particular wasn't true, Jason didn't shoot it down. Why would he? If people feared your bad side, they would stay on your good side. He had done quite some nasty things though. He had killed. He had beaten people down. He nearly drowned a man who threatened him.

To go after the Prince of Gotham, meant you had to outsmart someone who's been doing this type of work since the day he was born. It was difficult. But not impossible…

That's where Officer Richard 'Dick' Grayson joined in. One of, if not the only, good cop within the entire city. And the one who personally took it upon himself to take down the menace identified by that charming smile. His peers called him stupid and his superiors called him suicidal. But he didn't care. He didn't do it for them after all. He did it for Gotham.

"No. Grayson I'm not going to authorize a raid on his apartment." The commissioner stated. "I doubt we'll find anything and the risk that he'll backlash is far too great. Just let it go. Please... He's an evil that won't go away." Richard frowned at that. He couldn't just sit by and watch as this man did whatever he wanted without any consequences. No way in Hell.

\-----

That's how the cat and mouse game began between the two. Jason was quick to notice the police officer that was always present when something didn't quite go his way... He never retaliated though. And he always kept one step ahead. He wouldn't get captured or busted. Hell no. Officer Grayson might be a pain but it didn't hurt the business that much that a lone cop was being a hero. Not until that hero playing goodie busted Todd's import route. The thing that gave him such a significant advantage. Gone. Out the window! Un-fucking-usable!

That's when the pressure really got to Jason. He had to get rid of this cop...  
He had killed before sure. But never 'good' people. Only scumbag that deserved it. But now... He was going to have to if he wanted to keep up his line of work effectively.

"Name's Richard Grayson. A police officer for a couple of years. Apparently he's been trying to get you down for a while." Roy Harper stated as he laid down a thick paper file on Jason’s desk. He was Jason's second in command. He trusted anyone as much as he did Roy.  
"Hmm... Good... This is some good info, Roy. I'll be able to use this." He said with a smirk creeping onto his lips as he read through the papers.

\-----

"Grayson! What did I tell you before? I told you to let this go and now I have the man himself coming here and telling me he's been unrightfully targeted!" Gordon stated with anger. Dick frowned and shook his head.  
"Unrightfully? He's a smuggler and a murderer!" He yelled back.  
"Yes, I know he is! Everyone in the city knows, but we don't have concrete proof and we can't do anything without it. You know that. Last warning or you're suspended. Let. It. Go." Was the order of Commissioner.

\-----

"Damn it!" Dick yelled as he tossed his jacket to the chair of his apartment and ran a hand through his hair. He knew Jason Todd was guilty of it all. But unless he had evidence he couldn't do a damn thing. And trying to get evidence while even other police officers would happily sweep it all under the rug was near to impossible. And Todd knew it. That's why he didn't care when just walking into the police station. He was untouchable...  
"No. No, I'll get him down. Him and every other scum of this city." Grayson spoke to himself, determined.

\-----

A long while passed. Jason hadn't seen or heard from Grayson in a while. Which meant everything was going good again. He got a new smuggling route. All was as it should.

He was checking the goods himself this time. He didn't trust any random goon with this shipment. After all... These weren't just simple pistols. These babies really packed some punch. They could shoot so fast it was almost automatic. Everything was going his way again. That's of course when the door burst open and multiple police forces entered. He was busted.

"Grayson..." Jason growled under his breath as he saw the man himself in front, a smug smile on his face.  
"Hands in the air everyone! We will shoot if you don't!" Gordon stated and Jason and the others raised their arms in the air.  
"Seems you got me now, huh? Well... Gotta admit you did it, Grayson. I really should have just killed you." Todd said with a charming smile as if he didn't just threaten someone's life.  
"Someone gave you up, Todd. We had enough evidence to do this. And with the amount of guns here... You're going away for a long time." Dick stated and walked up to Jason.  
Jason, however, gave a smirk and stepped away.  
"Hell no, officer. As much as I like to get you roughed up at the moment, I gotta go," he said and kicked over a vat before quickly taking his gun and firing at it. Alcohol. It's quite flammable. He rushed out as the warehouse was engulfed by the fire. All his product... Gone. But at least he was out of prison. And he was going to kill that officer personally.

\-----

After the whole ordeal at the warehouse, Jason was officially on the wanted list. There was evidence and he made a clear resistance towards an arrest. This really put a dent in his plans. Busts became a lot more frequent. His routes kept getting found out.  
"God damn it... Again?" Jason sighed as he put the papers down. Another couple of his men taken off the streets and into prison for smuggling and distributing. Grayson really dented his entire business but he couldn't help but admire it in some way. People had told Richard to stop and to give up but he never did. He was the one good person in the city. And because of that, he couldn't kill him. He didn't kill good people. And if he would, everyone would turn against him. Grayson was beginning to be a known face in Gotham.  
"Jason?" Roy asked and Jason snapped out his thoughts.  
"Yeah sorry." He muttered. "What were you saying?"  
"We should leave. It's only a matter of time before they find this place. Come on." Roy said and Jason nodded with a sigh. But before he could even stand up, the door opened.  
"Police! Hands up!" They yelled.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle a little. The police. Of course. Well, there was no place to run... Except for the door.  
"Roy?" he said.  
Roy gave a nod and rushed with Jason to the door. Straight up to the police. That was something the force wasn't expecting. Just enough confusion for them to slip past and split up outside.

The police went after them. And as much as Jason hated to admit it. He loved it. The thrill, the adrenaline. It was something he hadn't felt in such a long time. And it felt... Addictive. He looked back and saw Dick of all people ganging upon him. He made a sharp turn and another. When he looked back to see if he was getting a bit of distance it only showed the police officer coming closer.  
"Damn you're persistent..." Jason muttered with a chuckle. The smile was quickly wiped off his face though when Grayson made a jump for it. Taking Jason to the ground. His face his the stones and he tasted blood. Groaning, he looked at Dick who was cuffing him. The bastard was smirking... Jason couldn't blame him though. When he was hauled to his feet, he couldn't help but try his charm.  
"Hey officer, how about a date?" He asked through bloodied teeth.  
Dick looked a bit annoyed at Jason but played along.  
"I can promise you a date only behind bars. Your pals won't help you in the near future, Todd." He said and the other cops finally manage to catch up to the two.  
"If you come to see me, it's okay, sir," Jason said taunting as he was being taken to the police station.  
Yeah, he was busted. But for some odd reason... It didn't matter. The rush of it all was worth so much more.

Besides… He wouldn't stay in jail, no way. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was Jason Todd after all.  
The fucking Prince of Gotham.


End file.
